1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel wall puzzle which is comprised of a plurality of receptacles for storing unassembled puzzle pieces. The invention further concerns a decorative means for storing pieces of unassembled puzzles on a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Various ways to display a completed puzzle have been described in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,202 illustrates a combination puzzle, box and hangable puzzle frame. The box has a transparent top for viewing an enclosed, assembled puzzle and a perforated bottom wall for hanging the display enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,305 discloses a wall hanging that provides a variable ornamental picture made of numerous interchangeable tiles which snap-fit onto a decorative wall hung frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,869 shows a magnetic puzzle plaque which can be suspended from a wall. The puzzle pieces have magnets to be fixed upon a sheet metal backing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,302 concerns a decorative art work that may be mounted on a wall wherein the wall hanging comprises a plurality of interlocked puzzle pieces with at least one puzzle piece left out of the matrix.
The typical decorative wall hanging involves mounting the assembled puzzle itself on the wall. The puzzles comprise the graphic display. However, no art specifically discloses creating a unique wall design or puzzle out of a box or a plurality of boxes which are useful for the storage of unassembled puzzle pieces.